Hello, not Goodbye
by Drama-Queen0307
Summary: What if Jen really did have roamntic feelings towards Pacey? Their so called casual arrangement really wasn't so casual after all?


Hello Not Goodbye by drama-queen0307

A DC Fan Fiction

Chapter one

They're on Witch Island in a compromising position on the wood floor. Jen indulges in Pacey's lips her hands exploring his muscular body. His heart's racing she can feel it. To Pacey this is what he and she both wanted but he could see the tears forming in her green eyes. "Jen, I can't do this". Pacey said getting off of Jen. Jen was genuinely confused "What, Why"? She asked anger rising in her voice. "Jen, you're not in this, the deal's off". Pacey said buttoning his jeans. "Why what does that mean Pacey"? Jen asked a little hurt, a little confused. "You're a smart gal Jen, you'll figure it out". Pacey said leaving her half-naked and all alone. She tried to stop the tears but there was no use, Pacey Witter had rejected her. It was only a matter of time she thought sadly.

She fixed her hair and followed Dawson, Joey, and Pacey back to the boats. "You ok"? Dawson asked her on their way home. Jen shrugged she didn't really know what was ok anymore. "Jen, there's obviously something wrong." Dawson said persistent on knowing. But how could she, she tell him what had happened. He certainly wouldn't understand the whole casual sex thing was something Dawson didn't take lightly. She decided it was best to just leave him guessing. "Later Dawson". She called heading into her Gram's house. "Hello dear how was your trip"? Grams asked from the kitchen obviously curious. Jen laughed. "It was great Grams I'm going to bed". She said heading towards her room. Her grams appeared in an instant, concerned to the highest degree. "Jennifer its only eight thirty and surely you're not tired so tell me child, what sort of conflict plagues your innocent heart"? Grams asked. "No Grams, I really am tired, goodnight". She said pulling the covers over her head. And as soon as Grams left Jen burst into tears. Tears of sadness, of pain, and of anger and a strong attraction towards Pacey Witter.

There's something wrong with Jen". Dawson said in his room that night. Joey laughed a little. "Dawson why would you say that"? She asked. He leaned forward trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know she just seemed like she was I don't know. Hurt". Dawson said. Joey rolled her eyes. "Dawson, you know as well as I do that if Jen was hurting she'd tell you" Joey said. "I don't think so she acted like nothing was wrong". He said. "Look, Dawson you can't force her to tell you". Joey said. A smile played about Dawson's face. "No but you could". He said. Joey's eye widened in horror she knew it was official Dawson Leery was insane. "What are you having an aneurysm"? She asked. "Come on Jo, try to get her to open up"! He begged, and despite the hatred she harbored for Jen she couldn't deny him. "Fine I'll talk to her". She said. Dawson smiled. "Thanks Jo, you're the greatest". He said kissing her cheek. Joey smiled at the sound of that.

Pacey tried to erase Jen's image from his mind but he simply couldn't. He'd hurt her back there on Witch Island but he saw it in her eyes. There were feelings there and he knew because he also shared those feelings. He wondered if she'd noticed the gentle way he'd held her, or the gentle way he'd kissed her. Truth was he hadn't expected to fall for Jen but he had and there was nothing he could do to change that. He knew she was probably angry and hurt for breaking their little deal. But he had a feeling if he told her how he felt that she'd understand. They'd make a new deal, a true deal, a better deal, not causal either but true. That thought left him though as his head hit the pillow he was out.

The next morning Jen was surprised to find Joey sitting at the kitchen table with Grams. Jen closed her eyes and did a double take just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Joey what're you doing here"? She asked. Pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I came over to talk". Joey replied. Jen detected concern in Joey's brown eyes. She sat down and started the conversation once Grams was out of earshot. "What's up"? She asked. "Well actually that's what I was wondering". Joey said. "Excuse me"? Jen asked. Joey sighed tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears. 'I'm worried about you Jen you seem sad and I'm not the only one who thinks so". She said. "Joey, I promise you I'm fine, not at all sad". Jen replied. "Jen, its ok if you don't want to talk but don't lie". Joey said. Jen was annoyed who was Joey to call her a liar? "Jen, I can see it that distracted look, something's happened and if and when you're ready to acknowledge that I'm here". Joey said standing up from the table. "Thanks Jo". Jen said. Joey nodded and headed over to Dawson's house. "She's right you know". Grams said entering the kitchen. "What"? Jen asked. 'You do need to acknowledge what's bothering you". Grams replied. "You were eavesdropping"! Jen said very angry. Grams sighed. "Well can you blame me you're not talking about what's bothering you". Grams said. Jen rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know how many times I have to say this but I'm fine"! She said slamming the front door behind her. "Where are you going"? Grams asked. 'Out, I'll be back later". Jen replied obstinately.

"So what did she tell you"? Dawson asked Joey during the movie. Joey rolled her eyes not really wanting to discuss it. "She insisted she was fine, not at all sad, I told her not to lie to me". Joey stated summarizing her twenty-minute conversation with Jen earlier that morning. "Im hungry"! Joey said rubbing her stomach for effect. "Let's grab some burgers". Dawson suggested. "Fine". Joey said allowing Dawson to help her to her feet. "So she just said she was fine"? Dawson asked once again over shakes and burgers. "Yes Dawson but I don't think she's fine". Joey said. "Well at least you tired". Dawson said. Joey took a long gulp of her milkshake. "Dawson why don't you try talking to her"? Joey asked. Dawson smiled. "It's not that easy". He said. "Why Dawson, why isn't it that easy"? Joey asked obviously angry. "Because I used to love her and seeing her in pain hurts me". He said. "Dawson, you're still in love with her"! Joey said accusingly. "What, that's crazy Joey, you know that's not true". He said. Joey pushed her food to the side. "I don't know what's true anymore". She said leaving a heartbroken Dawson behind.

Jen sat at an abandoned table trying not to cry as she watched the couples walk by. Then she saw him, the boy she loved but knew didn't love her, walking towards her. "What"? She asked as Pacey began to smile weirdly at her. "Lindley, we need to talk". He said. "Look, Pacey I have nothing to say to you, you're just wasting your time". She said. "See, Jen that's the thing I wouldn't be wasting my time, because even if you didn't say anything I would still benefit from the conversation". He said. "What do you mean"? She asked a little confused. "Back there on Witch Island our so called casual agreement wasn't so casual". He said. "Jen, I can't lie to you, I like you as more than a friend, I think you're amazing". He said. "Pacey, shut up". Jen said wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him with true emotions she knew they both shared.

Jen found Joey in tears sitting on the beach, her capris drenched from the salty waves. "Hey". She called to her. Joey rolled her eyes as Jen as usual set down beside her uninvited. "What do you want to talk about it now"? She asked from behind tears. Jen shook her head, smiling as she replied. "Actually no I took care of it I just wanted to thank you". She said. "For what"? Joey asked. "For being there for me". Jen replied. Joey shrugged. "It was no big deal". She said and Jen knew she was lying. She knew her and Joey weren't the best of friends and that was partially her fault she'd dashed any hopes of becoming Joey's friend when she'd moved in on Dawson. She knew her and Dawson were always meant for each other and judging by Joey's sadness she took it that her and Dawson had a fight. "Come on Jo, you know as well as I do that you loathe with a passion". Jen said. She turned to the heartbroken brunette "Look Joey, I just want you to know, you can always come to me if you ever need someone other than Dawson or Pacey to talk to". She said. Joey smiled beginning to wipe away the tears. "Thanks". She said. Jen smiled. "Anytime". She replied. "Jen can we talk"? Joey asked minutes later. "Sure". Jen said. "Well I kinda got into a fight with Dawson". She said. "Over what"? Jen asked. "Well he was worried about you and I got jealous and accused him of still liking you". Joey replied. "Joey, Dawson Leery's your boyfriend and he was only concerned about me as a friend, you just need to apologize for misinterpreting his intentions". Jen said. Joey nodded she knew Dawson was Jen's friend and was only concerned about her a friend, and she had like always jumped to conclusions and overreacted. "Now go get your man". Jen said jokingly. Joey hugged Jen and as she was rowing to Dawson's she came to the realization that maybe Jen wasn't so bad after all.

Jen was surprised to find Pacey sitting at the table with Grams. When Jen entered the house Grams got the hint but winked secretly to Jen. "Hey". Pacey said as Jen sat down. "Hey". She returned. "Jen would you like to accompany me to the Rialto"? He asked. Jen laughed. "I'd love to". She replied. "Great I guess I'll pick you up at six". He said. "Not so fast Witter". Jen said. "What makes you think you're going to leave so easily"? She asked him. He shrugged and she kissed him practically shoving him through the wall. "Tell you what, let's skip the movies for tonight". He said. "Ok". She said leading him upstairs.

Dawson was rewinding some films when Joey came in through his window. "You know Dawson you should really keep this thing locked you never know when a sorry girlfriend may drop in". She said. "I'll remember that". He said. "Look Dawson I'm sorry for overreacting, I guess I thought you still harbored romantic feelings for Jen". She admitted. Dawson took her hand. "Joey, you're my girl and no one not Jen, not Pacey is going to change that". He said kissing her. She pulled him close exploring his lips. "I love you". She whispered. 'I love you Jo". He said kissing her again, except this time more passionately.

The next day at school Dawson and Joey noticed Jen and Pacey's weird behavior. "so what's with you and Jen"? Dawson asked Pacey on their way to social studies. Pacey smiled. "She's amazing so beautiful". He said. "You nailed her didn't you"? Dawson asked. Pacey laughed. "yes but that's not all its about". He said.

Dawson was surprised he never pegged Pacey and Jen an item.

"So Jen how was your weekend"? Joey asked her at lunch that day. Jen had a feeling Joey already knew. "It was great and yours"? She asked. Joey scoffed. "Jen, you're unbelievable, you slept with Pacey". She said. "How did you know"? Jen asked. "Please its written all over your face". Joey said. Jen laughed she knew Joey was right. "But I don't care Pacey's great". She said. She knew she was totally grossing Joey out so she quit bragging about him. "Hey Pacey said kissing Jen's neck. "Stop it pace we're in public". Jen said wiping away his lip marks.

"Don't you think it's a little weird"? Joey asked Dawson after school that day. Dawson shrugged truth was he could care less about whatever scenarios Pacey and Jen were whipping. Up. "I mean Pacey the class clown, goofball, with Jen the city girl"! Joey proclaimed. "I think its great". Dawson said. "Dawson, you're seriously telling me that this whole Jen and Pacey thing doesn't totally weird you out"? Joey asked. "Look Jo, its their relationship it doesn't matter if its weird to us or not". He said. Joey could tell something else was on his mind. Joey threw a pillow at him and he tackled her to the bed. Suddenly she lost herself in Dawson's lips. They broke apart contemplating wheter or not to take it any further. "I got to go". Joey said answering for him. She was headed towards the window when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Joey quickly hid in the closet. "Hey Dawson, thought we all could watch a movie". Pacey said standing in the doorway of Dawson's room his hand linked with Jen's. "Well guys now 's not really a good time". He said. "Very funny my man let us in". Pacey said shoving Dawson out of the way. "Is something wrong"? Jen asked. Dawson shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah I'm catching the flu". He said fake sneezing. "K guess we'll leave you alone then". Pacey said. "K bye guys". Dawson called closing the door. Joey came out of the closet every strand of hair in place. "Well Dawson I should be going". She said in a low voice. Dawson kissed her. "Goodnight Joey". He said watching her row back home.

It was Friday and Jen and Pacey were finally going to the rialto. During the previews Jen fed Pacey popcorn and Joey and Dawson made out in the row behind them. "Hey Jen"? Pacey called. "What"? Jen asked. "I love you". He said. She smiled. "I love you too". She said. They shared another kiss before the movie. Jen was glad she was dating Pacey. She had the feeling that whole casual relations thing would never work, because there was no such thing. Pacey was proud to call Jen his girl she was beautiful, funny, and just simply put amazing. So when he'd thought about it he was actually saying hello to Jen Lindley not goodbye and to him that was the greatest gift of all.

The

End


End file.
